


Coming home

by storiesfortravellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot about what Gibbs whispered to Ziva when she finally talked about what happened in the desert, right after she leaves her father's command and comes to NCIS for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

Whenever Ziva started getting that queasy feeling of being adrift, of being without a center, she would remember Abby and Ducky and Tony and Tim, and she would know she made the right decision, by trusting them, by trusting this.

And she would remember what Gibbs whispered in her ear when she finally told him about her months of hell: "Director David's daughter died in the desert, but my daughter survived and came home." And Ziva would smile and start to believe that maybe, just maybe, they all made the right decision in trusting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for comment_fic on livejournal. Prompt was 3-sentence fic, Ziva, feeling like she's home


End file.
